New Nine Dots
New Nine Dots was a company that sold electronics, such as refrigerators, game consoles and television sets. It was later declared bankrupt in 2006 and most of its assets went to Frequent Ltd., which was eventually renamed New Nine Holdings in memory of the great company. It was based in South Pole City and had a subsidiary known as New Nine Games, that was sold to Mwaco-Puffdai. History The New Idea Terry Aaron had been inspired by the fascinating world of technology. At the time, Colonial Antarctica was near its' demise. He decided to set up a company known as New Nine Dots in 1991 to start a line of televisions for penguins. He first released the NineTele, a line of televisions sold at a measly cost of 300 coins. There were three variants at the time: Series 1, 2 and 3. The televisions sold well, and they were later replaced by the "NineTV", and was sold ten times the price. Both lines were popular, and this led him to start venturing into more industries. Fridges Refrigerators were not as common during the Colonial Antarctica era. To promote fridges, Terry broke the law by selling fridges at the equivalent of 100 coins in 1992. Fridges were sold out within a week, and Terry changed the price to the equivalent of 100,000 coins, thus preventing the government to apprehend them. The line of fridges, known as 'NineFridges', competed with other companies in the 21st century thereafter. 'Telegame' The Everlaunch Game Console was becoming a hit, and Terry soon realized that video games would be the in-thing at the time. Terry also wanted to promote more TVs. Therefore, he released the 'Telegame' concept. He bundled a NineTV Series 2, a NineGaming (the video game console), and four video games in 1993. This bundle, sold at 500 coins, proved a success. They also created a successor to the NineGaming, known as NineGamer 2, which was also popular the same year. None of their popularity could compare that of the Everlaunch Game Console. 1994 Curse The cursed year 1994 came, and profits became losses. Sales for the 'Telegame' dropped drastically, and the NineGamer 2 had made 85% of the losses. Their remaining inventory was given out for free, almost causing a crash in the video game industry. The NineTV Series 3 was redeveloped, hereby renaming it Series 3.5. Their NineFridges was sold for only 10 coins. The company was making big losses for the whole year. Optical Disk Reader The company eventually discontinued all of their products then except NineFridges (prices were raised up to 1000 coins again). The Colonial Antarctica regime was losing its power, and thus came out the new concept of playing video games and watching movies from a single player. They merged this concept and created the 'ODR', or 'Optical Disk Reader', in 1995. There were two disk slots, four player controls and many video games and movies compatible with the product. They did not include the prefix 'Nine' for this product, and it was not bundled with anything else. They started going back on track, thanks to the Optical Disk Reader. NinePlatoon The company decided to start selling televisions again. They created the 'NinePlatoon' line, which has no variants. It was a line full of televisions that would BLOW YOUR MIND. Seriously. Due to the 'BLOW YOUR MIND' slogan, many bought it. NinePlatoon was soon bundled with the Optical Disk Reader under the 'New Nine Package', perfect for families. The Optical Disk Reader also had a successor, known as the 'Disk Transmitter', which was sold as an extension to its predecessor. Combined, their profits would be equal to half of Everlaunch Game Console's. NND48-2 With NinePlatoon, the Optical Disk Reader and the Disk Transmitter having profits, in 1997, they started a computer line under the name 'NND48'. NND48-1, a prototype, was released in a test market and proved to be profitable. NND48-2 was thereafter released, and considered to be a good for the third era in computers. NND48-2 had pre-installed, computerized versions of original Optical Disk Reader games, along with stand-alones in an attempt to promote the Optical Disk Reader. NND48-3, an improved version, was released in 1998. The end to the post-1994 era, the birth of the 'New' era! NinePlatoon, the Optical Disk Reader, the Disk Transmitter and the NND48 lines were discontinued consecutively on New Year's Day. On January 4, they started the 'NineLuce' television brand, as a successor to the original NinePlatoon. It sold remarkably well for the month. The 'NineFridges' line was the only one that continued from the post-1994 era, and instead of selling the original variants, '1', '2' and '3', they introduced 'X1' and 'X2'. The '1' variant was discontinued the month after X1 was released. In February 1998, they started the 'NDGS', or 'Nine Dots Gaming System'. It was a 16-bit gaming console that had an extension port for original Optical Disk Reader and Disk Transmitter games. NDGS competed with the Snowtendo 64 at the time. Most of the sales were bought by penguins who already owned the ODR sets. New Nine Dots, in an attempt to boost sales, decided to cheat by introducing the 'Nine Dots 64', a pirated version of the Snowtendo 64. Not many bought it, as they did not realise its power. See Also *Dorkugese Game Manufacturing Category:Groups Category:Companies